Why did we trade bodies?
by Isabel E. Milner
Summary: What happens when Mai and the new Transfer student trade bodies accidently. What happens when Naru finally finds his longlost childhood friend? Why does this girl named Kumiko have pink eyes and a much more powerful PK than Naru?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Yuka Kumiko! I traded my body with Mai, and vice versa. But I did NOT want to, don't get me wrong.

This is NOT the first chapter, and I'll try to post one as soon as I can. And hopefully you'll get LOTS and LOTS the week after this week cuz I'm HAVING VACATIONS!!!!

Sorry…

So just so you know, I'm gonna post about 2 chapters explaining how the Ghost Hunt crew is different, oK?

Well, bye-bye! Matanehh!!!


	2. The Interview!

Hello! I´m Yuka, Kumiko! I´m trapped at Mai´s body, and she´s trapped in mine, but before we get there, I am gonna show you my little interview (so you know what little changes I did to the Ghost Hunt crew, ok?)

_This means a thought, but under the title it means a reference, ok???_

**THIS MEANS THAT SOMEONE IS SCREAMING THE TEXT**

This is to remark some things like DUH!

_This means that there's a little remark that idiots dont get..._

_**This is Mai's dreams, or sometimes Kumiko's dreams.**_

"This is something that someone is doing."

!!!YUKA-KAMICHAMA SHOW!!!

_Yuka is her last name, kamichama is something like a goddess, so that means YUKA THE GODDESS!!!!_

Yuka-chan: Hello people! Today, we have special guests!!! Presenting first, Shibuya Kazuya (a.k.a. Naru)

Naru:Grunt

Yuka-chan: Now, now, we wouldn't to get the author angry. If you're not a good boy, then I might get Gene kiss her in every scene, and you won't get any smoochie smoochie.

Naru: blushes Sighs fine.

Yuka-chan: Alright! So, Naru, we need you to describe us your relationship to me and Mai.

Naru: What relationship?

Yuka-chan: our relationship DOESN'T mean that is a love-related relationship. Gosh.

Naru: Oh. Well, you and I know each other because we were both orphans, and live in the same foster home. You, Gene and I always played together with our PK powers, and even thought you denied it, you had more powers than us. You were adopted about a month before we left. Mai is my secretary and makes my tea. Also, she has medium-like powers where she can talk to the dead and find out clues about the case we're on.

Yuka-chan: Yeah, but you didn't explain that you were deeply in love with Mai.

Naru: If you wanna fight, then let's do it, but I'm not gonna answer that.

Yuka-chan: Okay everyone, just take that as if he just said that he loves her so much, he doesn't want her to know because she could have some problems with LOTS of people.

Audience: OKAY!!!

Naru: GRRRRR

Yuka-chan: Naru, if you leave now you'll get a kissing scene with Mai.

_Naru jumps off the scene and he pushes into stage Gene, and the audience goes nuts!_

Audience: WE LOVE YOU GENE!!! MARRY US!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Gene: Hi! Hello Yura-san, or if it is alright with you, can I call you Kumiko-chan? he gives her his trademark smile, then takes her hand and kiss the top of it.

Kumiko-chan: Oh my, of course you can Blushes madly

Gene: So, Kumiko-chan, what were your questions?

Kumiko-chan: Oh, yeah, well I want you to explain to the audience the relationship you have with me, if you could.

Gene: blushes but not enough so the audience could see Sure

Audience: WE HATE KUMIKO! WE HATE KUIMIKO! WE HATE KUMIKO! (and so on)

Gene: in this fanfic, I fall in love with you blushes but you don't notice, just like Mai had done to me, but at the end, you fall in love with me. Also, we knew each other when we were children. I contacted you through our dreams, so I knew how you were doing and everything. When we were children, I loved you, and up until now I still do.

(A/N: Gene is NOT dead in this fanfic)

Kumiko-chan: I think I'm gonna cry. sobs slightly Well sniff Gene sniff could you please sniff get me sniff the others sniff from backstage, please? sniff

Gene: Of course...

_ Gene gets off stage, then gets Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Hara-san_

Bou-san, Ayako, John and Hara-san: Hello!

Hara-san: Too... Much... Blood! faints

John: Hara-san!!! he picks her up bridal style, then puts her in a couch that appeared out of nowhere.

Kumiko-chan: Wow, that just explain something from the fanfic. Just so you know guys, this is a KumikoxNaru, GenexMai and slightly JohnxMasako fanfic.

Ayako: angry AND WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?!?!

Bou-san: YEAH AND ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kumiko-chan: You two can get together during breaks

Ayako and Bou-san: WHAT!?!?!?!?!

Kumiko-chan: shut up or I'll make this a BIG AyakoxBou-san fanfic.

_SIlence_

Kumiko: so, John, tell us about you and Hara-san, and then get them out of my sight because if you don't I think I'll kill them.

John: nods Well, I am sort of your translator, and you need me to translate if Naru and Gene are not around. I looks towards Hara-san I love... I mean, like Hara-san.

Kumiko: Riiiiight!

John: Blushes Please don't tease me, Yuka-chan, I beg you.

Kumiko: AWWWW!!! Okay, but please call me Kumiko in the story... Well, after I introduce myself. Now, if you excuse me. Shouts GET THIS TWO BUGS OUT OF HERE AND GET ANOTHER COUCH WHERE HARA-SAN CAN LAY DOWN WITH JOHN!Lowers to normal voice Sorry about that...

John: Blushes even more I'll be going then.

Kumiko: Bye bye!!!

_John leaves with Bou-san and Ayako, and someone carries the couch where Hara-san is laying on._

Kumiko: And last, but not least, is MAI TANIYAMA!!!

Mai: Hi Yuka-chan.

Kumiko: Look, I like the Yuka-chan and all, but please call me Kumiko?

Mai: Okay, Kumiko-chan.

Kumiko: So, now you can explain about us 2, and about you and Naru.

Mai: You were the new student, so I didn't really pay attention... No offence!

Kumiko: Offence non-taken. Now continue.

Mai: Also, Naru is my narcissist boss, which annoys me ALL THE TIME with his "Mai, tea" and doesn't even say THANK YOU. Well, I think that's all.

Kumiko: You know that I, and the audience, know that you love Naru.

Mai: Blushes Well...

Kumiko: you don't have to agree with me, but just think about what I just said, ok?

Mai: Nods Then, can I leave so you can start the story?

Kumiko: Of course you may.

_Mai exist the room, then Kumiko stands up, starts waving, and then leaves the room_

!!!THE END!!!


	3. La Rencontre

La réncontre

The Ghost dissappeared, leaving no trace of him

"I've gotta get myself a partner or something, because I think I'm gonna die if I keep this up." said Kumiko.

Yuka Kumiko is a really experienced Ghost Hunter. She has all the PK powers that you can ever imagine. She is the world-wide famous Ghost Hunter Star. While she and a Shibuya Kazuya always competed to get the first place, she has been surpassing him a lot this years. They knew each other, allright, but only when they were orphans. She, as well as Kazuya, were adopted by scientists, only that she was adopted one month before him. She had a connection with his twin brother, Eugene, but that connection was lost when Eugene moved to Japan. Even thought the distance wasn't that big, he couldn't any longer. She could, but didn't want Eugene to get hurt using his PK so much.

She turned around, and noticed that she had walked out of the house - I correct myself, the HAUNTED house - and left to the store. She hadn't eat anything, because this case was keeping her busy. She needed a partner for two reasons. One, she was totally exhausted of work. Two, she hadn't gone to school, even thought she came here to study.

"I'll guess I'll start looking in the News for someone looking to be a secretary or something. I'll probably NEVER find a Psychic Research group around here." Kumiko whispered to herself in english, since she didn't know how to speak Japanese at all.

"So what brings the world-famous Psychic Research Star around Japan?" ask a male voice. A really familiar voice to Kumiko.

"As cold as always, I see." replies Kumiko as cold as she can. _Which is almost nothing,_ thought Kumiko.

"What's the matter? Didn't you just say that you needed a Psychic Research group where to work on?" asked 'politely' the man.

Kumiko turns around, and what she saw wasn't exactly a nerdy boy. In front of her was the famous Shibuya Kazuya. Of course she knew him. And of course that she would've loved to work with him. I mean, other than he's a total ass, and he's as cold as stone, he's the 'perfect guy'. He's hot, he's got a job, he's intelligent, and they both had PK powers, which were not common in USA.

"So, you want to accept my job offer, or you prefer to keep working alone? Well, with all the things that I've been hearing from your mind, you probably do." he says, while his 'evil' grin rises up. She loved it when they were kids. And she still does.

Her mouth made a slight smile, which she rarely showed, and nodded with her head. Her pink eyes finally had seen the one that she had truly opened her heart to.

"But I'm not the only one working with you, am I?" she asked, knowing that he probably worked with about 20 girls. He always was a girl-magnet, and she doubted that he wasn't anymore.

"You bet. But only John and Gene know how to speak in english, so you'll have to deal with it." he said, to which she nodded her head slightly.

She was truly happy now. Kazuya offered to get her home, but she already had bought a car, so she didn't need a ride. They talked while she bought the groceries, and cleared out who was John, with who was she working with, and when did she had to go to work.

"Well, see you tomorrow, 'Boss'" said Kumiko with her 'naughty' grin.

Kazuya nodded, and left. Kumiko did the same.

The Next Day - Saturday 9:00 a.m.

The Office

"Naru, I'm really sorry I came late, I know we have a case right now, but I had to finish my school project--' suddenly Mai stopped, noticing that Naru hadn't come out yet, storming about how he had to wait to get his tea, and that she needed to be more punctual.

"Naru, are you alright?" asked, or rather shouted, Mai.

"Yes, now if you would, shut up and make my tea." Naru said, angry.

"Yes, idiot, narcissist, stupid 'boss'" shouted Mai, angry at his boss once again.

Inside Naru's Office

"You've got quite a noisy secretary there, how come you haven't fired her?" asked Kumiko, curious.

"She has some powers that we've been able to use in most cases, and she makes a wonderful tea. Also, Gene doesn't want me to fire her, so I can't really do so." replied Naru, while he showed some material about the case.

"Naru, huh? I think I'm gonna keep it." thought Kumiko out loud.

"If you do that, I'll let YOU do the paperwork and research" said Naru, warning her.

"Whatever, Kazuya. Oops, I mean, Shibuya-san" replied Kumiko, while blushing a little bit.

"You can call me Kazuya if you want to. After all, you know me since we were 8." Answered Naru.

"Okay, but what about you secretary, what's her name?" asked Kumiko

The someone knocked the door. Because Naru didn't answer, Kumiko told whoever was out there to come in, which made Naru quite angry.

The girl who, Kumiko supposed, was Naru's secretary, entered. She looked at Kumiko, then started making a few questions.

Kumiko looked from the secretary to Naru, until Naru realised that she didn't understand a thing.

"What she said was 'Hello, what's your name? Are you the one that proposed the case on the afternoon? I'm Mai, pleased to meet you!' and don't worry, she's not that bad at English." said Naru, answering her silent question.

Then Mai started to say something to Naru, which he replied by saying something that Kumiko didn't quite understand. Then Mai started talking non-sense in english. Kumiko started to chuckled, but stopped when she saw that Mai wasn't exactly laughing. Then Mai took her hand, and went to the living room so they could talk.

"So, who are you?" asked suddenly Mai. Kumiko thought that she didn't even know how to form a phrase, but turns out that Mai KNEW how to talk in English.

"I'm Yuka, Kumiko. I'm gonna work with you now. I'm looking forward to it." I said, slightly smiling at her.

"Oh, so you have PK powers like Naru, or are you a Miko?" asked Mai again.

"Well, I have more advanced PK powers than Naru, but I know a few stuff of exorscism." Kumiko replied.

Then the door suddenly opened.

**WHO WAS IT? WHY DID THEY SUDDENLY OPEN THE DOOR? WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE MAI IS JEALOUS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	4. Le Rendezvous

**"This is in Japanese"**

"This is in English"

_Recap._

_And the door opened suddenly._

Chapter 2: Le rendez-vous

Mai and Kumiko screamed, and Naru came out of the door in a flash of seconds. Lin, who hadn't come out to greet everyone, appeared little after Naru. Naru looked at Kumiko and Mai questioningly. The door, the girls had noticed, were wide open, and Bou-san ready to meet them, was totally shocked. _Girls sure are noisy_, thought Bou-san, while greeting everyone. When he came upon Kumiko, he stared wide-eye. He'd never seen a girl with such beauty. And such wonderful eyes. Those pink orbits. He didn't even notice that he was blushing a little bit.

"Perverted Monk!" Ayako shouted, just before Bou-san got hit in the head.

_What she just said, I understood, that's good, I suppose..._ thought Kumiko. Meanwhile, she didn't notice her boss staring at her. It was quite unusual that Naru payed attention to such little daily dramas that happened in SPR, but this one had made him furious. One, Bou-san was blushing while he looked at Kumiko. Two, they just taught her to be afraid of Ayako. _Great, now she will be stuck with Mai the whole time. Or me. Or John or Gene._ Naru thought, and frowned without noticing. He never did something without noticing. Lin, who was behind Naru, was watching everything that the teenager did. _He's finally breaking the barrier, or not yet?_ Lin questioned himself as Naru seemed to have find something that interested him other that Ghosts.

The room got quiet, and then Naru ordered everyone to get to the van.

Kumiko was looking at Naru, and searching for John or Mai, but both of them had left at Naru's orders. Naru looked at her, and thought that she looked pretty cute in that confused-puppy-eyed face._ Wait, what in the world?!?! I'm not supposed to think about such things, I mean, I've got a case right now. I only hope I don't get too spaced out while doing this. _Naru sighed, and told Kumiko, in English (of course!), to go to the van.

Kumiko sat in between Lin and Naru, where Mai normally sat. Mai, who had gone to the back seat not even noticing that someone took her place, and started to chat with Ayako about Kumiko. Kumiko didn't hear much since she plugged her iPod Video, and started to lip-sing her favorite song (Ich bin Nich' Ich by Tokio Hotel). So the whole way to the haunted Inn was not very exciting to Kumiko, neither for Lin nor Naru. But Bou-san, Ayako and Mai seemed to have fun gossiping about Kumiko. Every now and then, Naru payed attention to what they said. Ayako sometimes told the that she knew that Kumiko had no real power in her, that she was just hypnotising (A/N: how do u spell that???) him with her beautiful pink eyes. Bou-san and Mai tried to keep quite, but they couldn't for long, because they knew that Ayako didn't really know.

When they got to the Inn, Mihiro-san was waiting for them.

Mihiro-san was the owner of the Inn, and happened to live there too. Since the last two months there was no one that stayed more than a day, he slept in every room one night. And in each room something horrible happened. Either he heard a woman screaming in pain, or he saw a child in the window, or he found the doors all opened and with blood signs on them. He was creeped out by all this things, so decided to call SPR.

"**Hello, I've been waiting for you. I'm Mihiro Takuto, pleased to meet you all**." greeted Mihiro-san.

"**I'm John Brown. Nice to meet you, too**." greeted John

"**I'm Ayako, the Miko of this group. Nice to meet you**." said politely Ayako.

"**I'm Bou-san, nice to meet you, too**." said flatly Bou-san.

"**I'm Hara Masako, it's a pleasure.**" said Masako, who appeared out of nowhere. Everyone, including Kumiko, gasped.

"**I'm Yuka Kumiko, nice to meet you...**" said Kumiko, with an accent very similar to John's when they first met him. After they heard that, even Naru looked impressed. She felt like she was gonna blush, and fighting with all her power to not show it. Bou-san started to tell Kumiko something, and Ayako too. Then Mai came, and explained to her that they were really impressed and where had she learned Japanese, as she claimed to not know.

"Mai, don't laugh, but I learned it through anime..." said Kumiko, and whispering the last word. Mai didn't laugh, but she was very happy, and they started to chat about anime while they were unpacking everything and taking it to the Inn.

Suddenly, Mai and Kumiko screamed!

Next Chap. Preview:

_**Gene, where are you? We know it was you!**_ thought Mai desesperately. She knew she could do some telephaty with him

_**Help Kumiko, Mai-san! Get away from here!**_ shouted back Gene.

- END -


	5. Author's Note: Sorry!

Hello!!! Sorry, but I wont be able to update in a loooooooooooooooong time, and im sorry that i've taken so long, but SOMEONE just had to come and take away from me my computer, cuz it broke down... Well, im writting the chaps in a writting pad, but it'll take a while until I update again.  
My most sinseres (how do u spell that?), Kumiko Yuuka! 


End file.
